Finally Home
by Kelly2727
Summary: Another wee song-fic on our 2 favourite characters Sam/Andy :


**FINALLY HOME**

**HOPE YOU'S ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: - I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE**

She couldn't wait to get home, she was finished living the hell whole of a life she had for the past year and four months. She was finally going home, she couldn't wait to see all her "family" at 15th division she left behind especially one certain sexy person who knew and always believed that she could do this job and she had, she done herself and him proud and she couldn't wait to tell and see him. With a huge smile on her face she got into the taxi looking at the ring she was finally able to put back on her finger. Everything was in motion thanks to Oliver and she had also done her part picking out parts of a song that she knew would make him wonder. She couldn't wait to see his re-action when she walked through the Penny doors in 2 hours' time as the taxi finally drove off.

Sam was making his way to the Penny with Oliver for a few beers. He wasn't really in the mood but his best friend insisted and it would take his mind off a certain person for a couple of hours. Andy he thought she had been undercover for the past year and four months, he couldn't believe that it had taken this long. Best said it was a simple two to four weeks max but things had went deeper than they had first thought and weeks turned into very long months. Sitting at the bar he kept on thinking that he couldn't wait for the day when she'd finally walk through those doors and back onto his arms.

Before he knew it nearly 2 hours had past and he was ready for heading, has he handed some bills to the bartender Oliver spoke: -

"**Hey Sammy where are you off too, I thought we were staying for a bit longer since we have the next three days off? I have a feeling something exciting is going to happen but I can't put my finger on what and I'm sure you don't want to miss it". **He winked and smiled as he said this.

Sam was all for going home but something with the way Oliver had spoken made him sit back down and see of anything did happen, he missed the wink Oliver throw the barman as he looked at his watch and at that same moment Andy was outside the Penny and the radio was loud enough to hear from where she was, she was all ready to make her entrance very soon.

The radio came to life to loud for Sam's liking but he didn't think much of it until the guy speaking caught his attention and it seemed as though the whole place went silent.

"**This next song is by a special request for a Sam Swarek and I have been told that I've to only use certain parts of the song. Im also told that you've to listen. So Sam this is from someone very special in your life and I hope you understand and also thanks to Oliver". **The radio present said as the song started. At that Sam looked at Oliver with a raised eyebrow but Oliver just shrugged.

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far_

_From where you are_

_I've got to come home_

_Let me come home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby I'm done_

_I want to come home_

Sam had to swallow the lump in his throat as he listened to the lyrics of the song it was And. Was Andy trying to send him a message, he felt as though she was if the feeling in his gut had anything to go by. The silence in room was tense but he continued to listen.

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_Cause this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

God he thought, he would have went with her in heartbeat but knew he couldn't but always believed in her. He smiled as he thought that she knew him all too well. As he continued to listen, the next part hit him with so much emotion, he heard the grasp from around the Penny and he couldn't believe who was standing in the doorway; she had timed her entrance just right.

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby I'm done_

_I want to go home_

_Let me go home _

_It'll all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

Sam was up and off his stool in a second and Andy dumped her bag and ran straight into his arms.

"**I'm home Sam, I'm home and I'm not going anywhere without you again". **She said as they finally let go and she had tears streaming down her face. Sam just smiled his best dimpled smile and said: -

"**I've missed you so much Andy and I don't want to be apart from you ever again. But how did you know I was going to be here?".**

"**The UC finished last night but I wanted to surprise you so I called up Oliver this morning and explained what I had organised through the radio and how he had to do anything to get you here and keep you here until I walked through the doors at the right time". **Her heart was beating so fast as she spoke, she just hoped he liked her surprise. Sam winked and couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"**Best surprise of my life McNally, I love you and I'm so glad your home".**

"**Me too and I love you too Swarek". **She winked.

And with that the two shared their first kiss in 16 months in front of their friends and they were all whistling and clapping with most of them crying.

THE END.


End file.
